The story of starfox
by Canewolf123
Summary: This will be a longer story then my other sucking one this is gonna be WAYYY better and MUCH longer REVIEWS :D rated T for langauge
1. Chapter 1

As the great fox flew from venom to katina Wolf was in captivity for the time being

"Yo fox could ya get me a beer?" falco asked being his usually lazy and smart mouthed self so I went and got one for him

"Here birdbrain." "Watch it foxie" Falco was in a bad mood because he failed to shoot leon down

I was happy that I got wolf in cuffs and then he moved wolf was in a coma from being hit in the head from his crash

"Where am I what is this place?" Seems wolf lost his memory maybe we could use this against him

"My name is fox mccloud head of the starfox team you were shot down we are taking you to a hospital in corneria"

"Then why am I in cuffs?" "Ohh uhh" clearly I should have re-thought this "Because you were slapping yourself"

bad move "Oh really now? just who am I?" sighing I might aswell come clean with him "You are wolf `o donnell leader of star wolf we caught you in a dog fight" Wolf's eye lit up and he rememberd everything

"Ohh fuck...thats right well ya beat me fox" "Sure did wolf" krystal came in and handed us some tea

"Thanks krys" "Anytime fox" "HEY DONT I GET ATLEAST A BEER?!" whew he was pissed "Fine look to your right"

he did so and fell off of the mattress

"SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH MY ARM WHAT THE FUCK" Wolf has broken his arm from the crash

"you broke your arm dumbass" "I KNOW THAT FOX GET ME THE FUCK UP! PRONTO!" krystal helped him back up and I laughed my ass off R.O.B spoke up from the cockpit of the great fox "Corneria aprox 45 hours away"

"This is gonna be a long trip.."


	2. Chapter 2

(Wolf POV)

Ugh I lay in my bed for what seems like hours on end when finnaly a blue vixen walks in and says

"Hello wolf I thought you could use some company" I reply "Sure why not?" she smiles at me and takes a seat

So then it's an awkward silence I decide to break it "So hows star fox been?" I ask and she looks at me and replies

"Pretty good what about star wolf?" I avert my gaze from her and look down "Not so good" she tilts her head to ask another question but R.O.B says over the intercom "Corneria is approching repare for landing"

I look at krystal and then fox enters my room and he says "This is it wolf" I look at him with rage in my eye and say "Fuck off" and I charge at him and knock him over and run off to the hanger where I highjack fox's arwing and before they could pursue me I threw an energy frag and blew up the other space crafts

As I made my way to sargasso panther cuts me off and asks over the com "What do you want star fox?" I am pissed off by now and yell "IT'S ME YOUR MORONIC IDIOT! WOLF!"

Panther shuts up and flys back to the hideout I follow suit when we both dock I look at leon and say

"Why didnt you get your slimy butts out there AND LOOK for me?!" leon says "I was just about to start looking fo-" Panther cuts him off and starts to kiss my ass "I was just on my way out wolf" I flip him the middle finger and go to my quarters Once in there a small monkey comes in and says "Lord O`donnell I wanted to give you this" He hands be a golded credit card with 100.000 credits on it "Thanks" I reply coldly "Now get out" and the monkey walks away I grab my clawed blaster and head out for the stolen arwing and fly back to the great fox

(Fox's POV)

I cant belive wolf just did that HE STOLE MY ARWING

krystal sees my fustration and says "Calm down fox everything's going to be alright" I look at her with a smile

"Thanks you krystal" I reply and hug her she hugs me back then R.O.B says "Arwing detected Wolf O` donnell is flying"

My blood boils in rage and I run out with falco blasters in hand and confront wolf when he docks

(Back to wolf POV)

I land and jump out of the arwing claw blaster at my side and shoot a death glare at Fox

"Hello mccloud" I spat at him He looks at me and raises his blaster and says "Dont move"

I reach down grab my gun and shoot his stomach and falco's chest they both fall and I grab hand cuffs from the arwing

"Look who lost now fox" And I kick his rib cage he yells in pain and mumbles "fuck you"

I heard it and kicked his head blood then leaks from his mouth and nose

He looks at me and I steal his gun

"This is a reminder of me" and I claw his face leaving a huge cut and blood pours from it I get back in the arwing and fly back to my hideout

End of chap 2


	3. Chapter 3 failed revenge

(Fox POV)

R.O.B says says over the intercom that we're at corneria I passed out shortly after and woke up in a hospital with krystal by my side I smiled at her and said "I love you krystal" She smiled back and said

"I love you too I came to the hanger after I heard an explosion I saw you and falco bleeding so I rushed you to the hospital" taken a but by suprise I said "Thank you krys" we kissed and I passed out again

(Wolf POV)

Ha haa yeah! I got mccloud and falco GOOD panther leon and I all had some beers and we talked

"DAMN you should have seen Fox's face! Ha haa priceless!"

Leon replied "Ohh I bet falco's was better" Panther seemed upset and said glumly "What about krystal?"

I replied "I never touched her panther" Just then we heard an explosion

(Fox POV)

I took the great fox to sargasso and fired the plasma cannons at the hideout and destoryed one of it's engines

I yelled through the intercom "TAKE THAT WOLF!" and fired another round this was gonna be fun!

R.O.B and slippy fixed the arwings and went inside the hideout while I fought from the great fox "Wolf your DONE"

(Wolf POV)

I raced to pigma's old wolfen fired up the engines and zoomed out to face starfox I yelled into intercom to panther and leon

"Leon hold back falco and krystal panther and me have the great fox"

He said in his icey voice "Alright"

And then we went into a dogfight

I shot a nova bomb and destoryed the cannons Leon shot down falco as planned and panther noticed slippy inside the hide out and went in

I said into the intercom "PANTHER DID YOU GET SLIPPY?!" He replied "Yes boss I did"

I somehow got the the great fox to retreat and sent the mstarfox team packing

(Fox POV)

We lost our first dogfight against starwolf Falco was taking it worse

"FUCKIN HELL HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!" I said back to him "I dont know Falco wanna beer?"

He said back which shocked me "No I dont foxie maybe later"

I replied "How about that football game?" He replied "Sure" and we watched foot ball and falco lost 34 credits

End of chap 3


	4. Chapter 4

(Wolf POV 3 months later)

I'm dead tired and havent heard from starfox in a long time.

I get out of bed and grab some coffee. Sighing as Leon walks in.

"Good morning, Wolf." he said to me "No it's not." He goes off with MY cup of coffee and I flip him the middle finger

"Asswipe..." I mumble then He turns around and shoots a glare at me and says

"Fuck off, Wolf." I walk out to the hanger and jump in the wolfen and fly to the great fox

(Fox POV sometime later)

"FUCKING HELL DAMMIT" falco swears as he losses another game of chess to me

"Better luck next time falco" I say to him with a grin he looks at me and replies

"Whatever! BEST 2 OUT OF 3!" he says angerly I say "No, Falco. I've had enough for a whil-"

-BEEP BEEP BEEP- R.O.B says over the intercom just then "WARNING WARNING WOLFEN INBOUND SUBJECT ID AS WOLF O`DONNELL"

Falco instantly gets up and yells "FUCKING HELL AS IF MY DAY WASNT BAD ENOUGH BULL FUCKING SHIT"

I say to him "FALCO CUT THE LANGUAGE GET TO THE ARWINGS GO!"

We both ran and met wolf in space

"What do you want now wolf?!" falco yells into the com

Wolf says back to him

"That is non of your concern I'm here for a one on one dogfight with fox"

Falco yells back "HELL FUCKING NO I'M PISSED I'M IN THIS TOO"

I butt in

"Back off let me handle this falco"

**Cliff hanger XDDDD**

I've had writers block for these past few days I apologise for that


	5. Chapter 5

(Falco POV)

As fox tells me to back off into the great fox I am even more pissed off than before here is wolf O` fucking donnell

And fox wont even let me fight with him

"FOX I AM GONNA BE IN THIS DOGFIGHT AND THATS THAT" I yell at the stupid vulpine

Then before I know it THIS comes back in the com "You dont call the shots here, falco. I do."

I then fly back because I'll deal with this later

(Wolf POV)

Atleast fox knows how to help with that fucking bird

"Could we PLEASE get on with this?"

He sends a message over the com

"Yes wolf we can"

Without warning I shot at his arwing with my hyper lasers

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU ASSWIPE" he yells a little more pissed than before

"Because: I hate you"

he then tries to fire at me but I reflect it and fire a nova bomb at him.

He takes the blow and fire spews from his arwing

"Had enough fox?" I gloat

"No YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! DIE"

He shoots me and hits my hull my sheilds from down to 56%

"Ha is that all you got?" I am getting very annoyed at his stupid aim

"Yes wolf you win" he says and I tilt my head in confusion fox was never the one to give up...

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

He shot at me and dropped my sheild down to 12% I fire back at the great fox and him with another nova bomb

(Fox POV)

FUCK FUCK FUCK

My sheilds at at 23% and dropping

"R.O.B HELP!" I yell desperatly

"docking bay opened fox"

I fly in as fast as I could but wolf shot at me once more and I ejected into the docking bay

"Oh...my god." I say out of breath

(Wolf POV)

Dammit I lost him but I won this fight I fly back to sargasso for now

I land in the hideout and order a monkey to repair my ship

"FIX IT NOW YOU LITTLE SHIT HEAD" I yell angerly

"Yes sir lord O`donnell" and he starts working on it

Leon walks in with panter

"Hello Leon. Panther" I then look back at my wolfen

Leon says to me "What the hell happend to THAT?

Panther pipes up "Yeah boss what happend?"

"Your face happend panther" Leon laughs at him after that remark and panther storms off

"Seriously wolf how did the wolfen take so much damage?" he asks concerned

"I went and got into a dog fight with fox Leon"

He smiles an insane fucking grin as always and says

"Well good for you wolf put that runt in his place"

I walk off to my quarters for the time being

End of chap 5

**And a little note from cane: Well now I've had a review saying about the swearing and I am gonna rate this thing M now for it so uhh That's about it Oh and to my readers Thank you And I'm sorry about the way I write I just wanna get this done...I'll try to work on the next one better.  
**


End file.
